


A Snupin Family Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Snupin Family Christmas

Remus's mischievous black lab dozed on the hearthrug, legs twitching as if dreaming of chasing a rabbit through the garden. The ginger tabby with green eyes that considered herself Severus's owner-you _know_ how cats are-cleaned her face daintily, making sure to get behind her ears. Severus sat in his favourite chair reading yet another Potions treatise. Teddy was curled up on the couch, wearing his new Harry Potter TM pajamas that Santa had brought. Remus sat at the opposite end of the couch from Teddy, the boy's feet pressing against his leg. 

Remus had everything he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
